Off the Races
by Gangstersince1999
Summary: Dom always had her attention since she was a little girl but she had to move to Puerto Rico now she's back in L.A and she has Dom's attention. For some odd incident she becames friend with her complety opossite Mia also sister of Dominic Toretto and things are about to get odder. Idea set after Dom telling they met when she was fifteen in Fast 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Off the Races**

 _By Lana Del Rey_

 _My old man is a bad man, but_

 _I can't deny the way he holds my hand_

 _And he grabs me, he has me by my heart_

 _He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past_

 _He doesn't mind I have a L.A crass_

 _Way about me, he loves me_

 _With every beat of his cocaine heart._

"Mia!" There was a yell on top of the stairs. Dominic had been yelling from his room to Mia but she wasn't answering so he get out of his room and into Mia's. "Are you here?" He ask once in her room. Nothing.

Then he heard something in the kitchen and went downstairs.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering me?" he ask once in the doorway, There was a brunette bent down the fridge, short toned legs and a nice butt. Definitely not Mia.

"You weren't calling my name" She said standing and closing the door of the fridge. A neutral look in her face.

"Where's Mia?" He ask frowning a little he had never seen this girl before.

"Bathroom"

"And you are?"

"Mia's friend"

"I never saw you here before"

"We just met" she said with a light shrug "Why were you yelling before" she said with curiosity

"I'm hungry and need Mia to make me a sandwich" he simply said

"And why do not you do it?" she ask incredulous

"Because she's my little sister"

"Yeah!" she almost yell "She's your sister not your maid"

"I know she's not my maid but she can do me favors"

"I'm pretty sure she made this favors all the time" she said annoyed

"Yes! Because she's a good sister"

"But is not her job to do that all the time. You know, you have TWO hands so do it yourself"

"I want Mia to do it"

"God! You're so annoyed"

"This is my house I can be annoy if I want to" He said facing her "But wait … you said you two just met and you're rummaging in our fridge like if you were in your own house" he accuse

"Mia said it was okay"

"But this is my house too and I don't find it convenient"

"You know something big boy" she said approaching, standing in front of him in her tiptoes "I don't care" they stare at each other eyes for a few seconds then he felt uncomfortable and turn away. That never ever happened before with girls.

"Do what you want. I'm out" He said with fast pace to de front door picking his keys and out.

…

"You shouldn't let him do that to you" Letty said while Mia is painting her toes nails. "He can do it by his own, it's not like he's a little boy."

"I know but it seems right to do it because I'm female"

"My God! Are you hearing yourself? I hate when women think that low of them!"

"I'm not thinking low about me. I know how important I am but since my mom die I feel like is my job to do what she used to."

"I get it! you have to help with the house but that doesn't mean you have to do all your brother want when he is capable of do it" Letty let out a heavy sigh "Just remember that, okay?"

"Okay" Mia nodded and do the sign of the pinkie

Letty look at Mia's pinkie incredulous "I'm not doing that shit!"

Mia chuckled.

Dom has decided to leave for a fast food restaurant now that it was clear that Mia wouldn't make him a sandwich; once there his first choice was to buy it from his car but he then opted to eat the hamburger in the place and take his time so when he return home hopefully that girl will be gone.

Truth to be told Dom didn't though the girl will be that rude when he first saw her, she wasn't ugly and definitely had not a bad body, but the way she talked to him like she were not aware of who he was made him think about her like a little prat still he found it quite attractive only to be brush it away when he came to realize the girl was the same age Mia probably. He continue to think about the theme and the little feisty did look a little older than his sister maybe in her late fifteen but that was still too young.

Why the hell would he care if she was way younger than him? It's not like that could be a problem for them because there were not them. Even when he find himself thinking all the way from his house to the Burger King about her but that was normal; he told himself; because she made an impact in him. That little girl was an insolent who dare to speak loud to him.

The girl in the desk at the Burger King look bored until Dom come near her, the small talk give Dom extra free French fries what wasn't unusual for him.

At time he parked in his drive way Letty was making her way out the front door.

"Perfect" Dominic mutter to himself as he kill the engine and get out of his Mazda. Little girl don't even look at him walking to her destination. He frowned a little. "You're going now?" he ask a little concern.

"What? You care now?" She didn't even look back

"You wish" he said "But it is really late for a little girl to walk home"

"Relax I live six houses down here" she said pointing her index finger down the road "That white house"

"Really?" he said shock "I never saw you before in the neighbor"

"I just came back from Puerto Rico" she shrug "I guess my mom didn't stand me anymore and she send me back with my dad"

"Oh yeah!" he said like he suddenly remember something "Mr. Ortiz is a good client in the garage. Wait! You're Leticia!" He almost yell

"Yeah" she snicker "I gotta go" and with talk Letty walk away.

"Little Leticia Ortiz who would say she'll come back after so long" Dom mutter to himself while entering his home.

 _Okay so this is my first fanfiction_ _ **ever**_ _._

 _My name is Michelle and English is not my birth language as I hope you didn't realize before, I've been in this site like less than 4 months only reading about our fav couple and finally decide to publish this story, it is shorter than I first decide to but I did it because I want to first know if you guys like it and then doing the chapters longer, if you don't then there's no case in writing more._

 _I love Lana del Rey so much, she's my fav singer and her songs seem to fix a lot with Dom and Letty._

 _If anything is wrong please let me know, i will really appreciate it. I don't want to be sue so i obviously own nothing if you were aksing yourself. lol_


	2. XX

**2.**

 _Swimming pool, glimmering Darling_

 _White bikini off with my red nail polish_

 _Watch me in the swimming pool_

 _Bright blue ripples, you_

 _Sitting, sipping on your black Cristal, oh yeah_

Carlos Ortiz met Patty in one of his travels, she was still a young girl and he practically had seen everything. Since he turn the majority of age he had been in the army until he decide it was enough. She had just turn eighteen when she decide to join him in his trip. Of course her family wasn't okay with that but they can't make her stay.

It wasn't until money was over they decide to settle down, plus Patty was pregnant. United States was the perfect place to start a family and they both have to work to make a good life for their baby.

But thing wasn't always perfect, her pregnancy was very difficult and she almost lost her baby girl and things didn't get better, Patricia could never have a babies anymore. It was sad for both of them. Carlos tried to support his wife and be by her side always but she was even more affected.

Things didn't work out no matter how hard he tried by the time Letty was 10 her gradma get really sick and Patty leave with her to Puerto Rico. She never came back.

Letty had a hard time learning Spanish as much as making friends but she survived. Her cousins help, she had a lot of them and she learn being around them. But she loved her dad so much and missed him like crazy, he was her best friend. After all she was a daddy girl.

Finally, after all the years trying to came back, begging and begging, Letty got it.

 **XXXX**

"Letty!" Mia yell trough the hallway when she spotted her new friend.

"Hey girl" she greeted without stop walking.

"Hey" she breathe out "My dad really liked you. And he invited you to the BQ on Sunday after church, what do you say?"

"Amm" she said for less than two seconds but for Mia looked like an eternity "Yes, sure. I really liked your dad too. He's pretty cool"

Mia sighted "Yeah, he is. This is gonna be too much fun… Why are walking to fast?" Mia suddenly notice.

"I had algebra and the teacher is such a bitch. She don't let me in if I'm 5 minutes late. FIVE MINUTES!" Letty walk even faster with Mia trying to catch her side in the back.

"Oh yeah, I think I heard about her. Miss Morgan."

"Exactly, that bitch"

"Well this is my classroom" Mia say and both stop in front of the classroom "See ya in the break?"

"Yeah" and the bell sound loud trough the hallway "Shit! I gotta go!" and start running. She still have to climb the stairs to make her way to the last classroom.

"May I …?" Letty says with her head in the door but quickly it's stop by her teacher.

"You know the rules Miss Ortiz"

Letty turn in her heels back to the stairs. It was the third time the teacher refuse her in the class, although it didn't matters to her it means she would have to work hard the rest of the semester for not fail algebra because she had promise her dad to get better notes than the last year. And the semester had barely begun.

To turn in the stairs she meet with one of her classmates, she couldn't remember his name yet nut she remembered him for his voice.

"She didn't let you in?" he ask.

"Nah, don't even try" she tell him.

The problem was that she wasn't the only one arriving late for algebra class, the classroom almost had 17 of 35 students. It was the first class of the day, which means arrive 8:05 or your out. It was too early for her and at that time she was like a zombie couldn't walk so fast. And she was pretty sure for the rest of her classmates too. Except of course, for the seventeen nerds who try their best to make it to school at 30 minutes before 8.

"So, what are you gonna do for a whole hour" he ask her.

"Don't know. You?" she make small shrug.

"Well I didn't had breakfast so there's a café to blocks from here. What you say?"

"Let's go" Truth she didn't have time to grab something to eat before school because it was already late. "But we have to make it for the next class" still she need good notes.

"Of course" he says with fake voice.

Leon, as the guy said he's name was, is in 3 classes with Letty, he says he is really interesting in cars modifications as Letty, he like work on cars and as any other guy he wish to own a expensive race car, like a Camaro, Mustang or Ferrari. He also tell her he works on an Auto Shop after school with Mr. Toretto.

"Oooh Mia's dad" she realize

"You met Mia?" he ask a little surprise

"Yeah, we're friends. Longs story."

"Alright" He nod, noticing Letty was not in the mood to tell him "But you'll have to tell me later"

"That weird it is that we're friends?"

"Kind of"

"Alright Leon we have to come back" she says while checking the hour in her phone.

"Then let's go" they leave after paying for their own cafe.

Arriving on time for their second class they said goodbye before taking opposite paths. In the next class they met again and next hour was break when she met with Mia at the cafeteria.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school?" Mia ask when ask they sit in an outside table.

"Today? I don't know I have to do homework" she made a grimace hearing her own words.

"Oh come on, I'll help you"

"Mia I'm a year older than you. My homework is harder than yours"

"I bet I'll get it better than you"

"Wanna do my homework?" Letty ask playfully but actually enjoying the idea of Mia making the hard work.

"I'll help you"

"Alright. I'll be there at …" Letty tried to choose an hour but Mia already have pick one.

"My dad can drive us after school. Come on" Mia make a pout

"But I had to get home first Mia. My dad will worry if I don't"

"I'll call him to ask" Mia quickly tap on her phone and put it on her ear before Letty could say something.

 **XXXX**

Letty made it to History without falling asleep and now was on biology class with Leon again, as he had said they had 3 classes together and finally this was the last one.

"You work all the week with Mr. Toretto" Letty ask when they both made their way out biology class.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Why?"

"Amm. Do you think Mr. Toretto would hire me?"

"You? Well … I don't know. If you prove Mr. Toretto to have enough knowledge he may. I mean he did it with Vince and Me. Besides Dom of course"

"I'll try after the Sunday barbeque"

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, You?" Leon nod his head "Actually I'm going Mia's house right know"

She spotted Mia in the parking lot.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow. And remember to be in time for algebra this time." Leon tell her with playful tone.

"You should follow your own advice." Letty laugh then go stand next to Mia.

"Hey. My dad is gonna be her soon"

"Yeah" They both start to talked about their days and Letty told her about meeting Leon this morning and Mia said he was a nice guy and that he often make her laugh. Then they sit in the sidewalk because they get tired by being stand for so long.

"He's always on time. I don't get it" Mia says while checking the hour in her phone.

"He maybe get stuck in the garage" Letty shrug.

"Yeah. When that happens he send Dom to pick me up"

"Your brother" Letty almost whisper

"Yeah, Dom my brother. Remember him?"

"Not. Youre brother" she says pointing in the direction his car was coming.

"Oh finally!" Mia almost yell. And Letty made grimace.

 _I solemny swear there's gonna be more Dotty in the next chapther._

 _I'm so glad you guys liked it, to be honest i thought that no one would like it. And i'm happy i was wrong._

 _So, thank you so much to everyone who, follow, fav and review this story. It really means a lot to me. Love, love, love._


	3. XXX

**3.**

 _Light of my life, fire of my loins_

 _Be a good baby, do what I want_

 _Light of my life, fire of my loins_

 _Give me them gold coins_

 _Give me them coins._

" _Please, leave me alone" It came out with an annoyed sight. "I already told you. No" Mia walked with graceful._

" _I think you don't get it" The Asian girl next to Mia looked to the empty hallway then grabbed her by the wrist and slam Mia in a nearly locker. "I wasn't asking you I was ordering you."_

" _What the hell… Let go!" Mia tried to get off her grab but Kira pushed her harder._

" _Come on Mi" she tried with sweet fake voice "Just do this for me, bestie"_

" _You're insane, we are not friends" Mia's voice was all angry._

" _Anymore. And who's that fault?" Kira tried to sound wound._

 _Mia stopped fighting to let go and stay still "Yours."_

" _Na-ah" she singed "You were the one betraying me. Remember?"_

 _Kira and Mia met in Junior high school and have been friends since but six months ago Mia realize the Asian girl was fucking crazy. All the new friends they were hanging now were complete bitches and Kira rapidly became the leader, they were mean with every single girl that they don't like._

 _But Mia was not like them. So when she refused tell some lie to the principal about a girl they hate they started being mean at her._

" _Luckily for you, I'm in a good mood to give you a second chance. Don't screw this up"_

" _Oh, lucky me!" Mia said sarcastically "But answer stills no"_

" _Stupid girl!" She growled and tighten her grab on Mia's wrist._

 _Suddenly the bell rings and students started fulling the hallway. Kira let go Mia but stayed invading her personal space. Face to face. All of a sudden Blondie stupid and Redhead slut were supporting Kira's back completing Charlie's Angels from hell._

" _Is she doing it?" Ariadne the slut one asked._

" _Mia is giving us problems again girls" Kira answered looking directly in Mia's eyes._

" _That means she's not helping us?" blondie asked and the other two nodded "But we're friends!"_

" _Seriously? You really think that? That's not what friends are supposed to do. You will never get it and I'm sorry for you" Mia's voice was almost tumbling of anger._

" _No. I'm sorry for you" Kira speak again "You don't have friends and it will stay that way, thanks to us of course"_

" _And you know girls, Mia doesn't have a mother" slut and mean of course "It has to be so lonely to be by your own all the time"_

" _And your father and brother are to busy to care about you"_

" _They lov…" Mia could not finish her phrase because she was interrupted._

" _Do you miss her? Your mom I mean" Kristen look up while she rolled her curly hair in her finger not realizing how mean she just had been._

" _Sure she does. Can you imagine don't be able to tell your mom your problems?"_

" _You're disgusting" Now Mia's voice was low and hurt._

 _Letty had been hearing the exchange of words while fulling her locker but decided to ignore it. It was so typical to her in high school, hell even in elementary school to presence this type of bullying no matter where in the world she were._

" _Maybe, but we're not alone like you are" Kira responded in a coolly voice._

 _Letty closed her locker and turned walking away from the girls 'You must stay away of trouble. You must stay away of trouble' she remained to herself. 'This girl doesn't need you, she looked like she has it handle'_

 _Mia's eyes itched, tears fighting to fall down._

" _Now you're gonna cry. You're pathetic" Kira stated._

" _Oww, Mia want to cry"_

' _Shit! sometimes i'm just a good person' Letty turned approaching to the girls, pulling hard on the Asian long dark hair so that she wasn't facing the Cuban anymore. She threw her to the floor._

" _That's where bitches like you deserved to be" It was all Letty need to do. She then turned again walking away through the hallway to her next class._

 **XXX**

' _Please won't be her, just won't let it be her' Mr. Ortiz muttered to himself while he was finishing sign a few documents from Letty's inscription in the principal's office when he heard footsteps and cursings._

" _She was fighting in the hallway" A teacher or maybe a counselor said when she entered the office "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company"_

 _Mr. Ortiz was afraid to even look back._

" _Hi daddy"_

 _Her father shut his eyes close._

 **XXX**

"Finally!" Mia shout settling in the passenger seat "Why did it take you so long?"

"I forgot" Dom shrug "we're giving her a ride?" Dom turn to look at Letty on the back seat.

"Nah, she's coming home with me"

"Did you forced her?" He settle straight and start driving.

"Kinda" Letty answer at the same time Mia say "No"

"You always do the same, forced people to be friends with you, and when you scared them and they tried to get away you tied them up in our basement. I'm getting tired of being your partner in crime" He chuckle of his own joke.

Letty laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha. That is very funny Dom" Mia say sarcastically.

"It is because you're so annoyed trying to make friends. You're like a little psycho"

Letty laugh harder.

"And don't want her living in our basement" Dom says joking.

Letty finally stop laughing "Well I don't want to live in your basement neither. If you treat Mia like your maid I don't even wanna know how you're gonna treat me" She cross her arms over her chest.

Dom look at her in the rearview and almost laugh of her 'angry' face. He enjoy to fight with her.

"Alright, get out" Dom tell the girls when he is parked in front of his house "If you need something, call me" He tell Mia and then his eyes settle in Letty's but he has nothing to say.

Letty give him a too much fake smile.

He huffed and drive away from they.

"What you have for me?" Dom greet entering the garage

"Did you pick up Mia?" His dad, Tony ask.

"Yeah, I leave her at home with her new friend"

"Great. Feel better now that I know she's not alone"

"If you're so afraid to let Mia alone at home, why don't you bring her here after school?" Vince yell from the other side of the room.

"You know we can't keep her here" Mr. Toretto responded Vince.

"She can do her homework in the office" Vince says.

"She's always complaining about the oil smell, I prefer her at home, where I can't hear her" Dom says.

"That's mean. But I agree with my son. She just talks too much" Tony add.

Dom walk to the other side of the room where Vince is working on a car "I mean I love her, she's my little sis but I'm just too glad she has a new friend, even when the girl's rude"

"What you mean with that?" Vince ask.

Tony laugh "Oh yeah, I heard about you two in the kitchen"

"It is not funny pops. The girl yell me in my own house!"

"Wait what? Is there something you forgot to tell me?" Vince glare up at Dom.

"This girl, Mia's new friend gave Dom a lesson last Monday" Tony laugh again.

"And why in earth haven't I met her yet?" Vince stand "If she kick your ass..."Mr. T glare him "Sorry, butt, I need to meet her"

"Well, Letty" Tony start "Is Mr. Ortiz daughter, do you remember him?"

Vince made a thinking face but then shook his head.

"Mr. Ortiz comes here often, Hispanic, tall, couple of tattoos…" Tony tried to help Vince remember but again Vince shook his head.

"Letty used to play basketball with us. Lives like five or six houses down the street" Dom try.

"Oh Yeah!" knowledge slap his face "She kicked you once, guess she was destined to do it again" Vince laugh.

"Funny, funny Vince, but you forgot she kick your butt too?" Dom tell him.

"Whetever" Vince's laugh fall and he shrug "We became friends after that. You two, seems like not"

"How d' you know you're still friends? You haven't saw her in a long time. You couldn't even remember her"

"I know we will" He bent down again to his car.

Dom was trying hard to concentrate in the car he was working on, but Letty took hold of his mind. Is she was really going to be good friends with Vince? What about him? They will become friends or will still fight for anything? Is she was staying by Mia's side? She didn't look like that kind of girl. Maybe she will get bored of being around Mia, and she will leave. She will find other friends, more like her. Did he want that?

She was annoyed, not in the same level like his sister but still annoyed. She was rude, loud and a brat. But no, he did not want her leaving. Because she was funny, nice, beautiful and even cute sometimes. He acknowledge to himself and maybe never do it to anyone else, but it was enough.

He enjoyed her around.

* * *

So, still not dotty enough. I'm sorry i promise it will get exciter. And thank you so much for the support.

Flavored vanilla kisses :).


	4. XXXX

**XXXX**

 _Now I'm off to the races, cases_

 _Of Bacardi chasers_

 _Chasin' me all over town_

' _Cause he knows I'm wasted,_

 _Facin' time again at Rikers_

 _Island and I won't get out_

* * *

Letty walked out the group of guys she was talking to and made her way to find the kitchen. She was sweaty and was getting anxious of being surrounded by people that not let her walk fast. She started pushing people on her way and when she finally go out she breathed.

She followed her instinct and continue walking straight and then turned the staircase, she visualized the kitchen and continue walked through it.

The kitchen wasn't small but the people in there made it feel like it. There were a group of guys near the fridge handing each other's beer and were couples flirting and making out. She didn't knew if went over the fridge and grabbed a beer or left for home.

"I knew I saw you" suddenly her thinking was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Uh" Letty turned to faced him "Sorry what?"

"I saw you a while ago, but I wasn't sure if it was you" he explained but Letty was still distracted "Aren't you too young to be in this kind of parties?" With that he completely had her.

"Am i? Cause I don't think so. A lot of my grade are here"

"That's true. Kids are out of control" he shrugged "So you here by yourself?"

"Since you brainwashed Mr. T, Mia couldn't come"

"Oh, so it was you she was coming with"

"Yeah! Thank you very much by the way. You asshole don't let her have fun!"

"And you care because?"

"Because she was coming with me! And its awkward to be here by myself. I fuckin know anybody"

"You know me" he smirked "And Mia stilled too young to be here"

"How old were you when you started coming to this kind of parties?"

"Older than you"

"You're such a liar."

"For real" he said laughing.

"I wouldn't put my money on you boy"

"Oh come on! Maybe a little younger than you"

"Or a lot" Letty leaned against the doorframe since the conversation was not going to end anytime soon.

"Whatever. If you don't want to believe me" he said with feigned pain. "So. I'll drive you home" he said after a moment of silence.

"What? No. Why?"

"Cause you said that you're here by your own. It's late, I have a car. I'll drive you home"

"Don't worry I'll…"

"Look we're going on the same way, its okay. Let me know when you're ready to go" Dom didn't give Letty enough time to answer when he walked away and disappeared in the crowd. She proceeded to grab the beer she was going to before Dom distracted her.

"There she is!" A drunk voice called and a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Sup Ricky" Letty greeted.

"Are you having fun?!"

"Party's great but … I think I better be going"

"Hey! Why? What's wrong? As you said this party is great"

"Agh, it's just that I don't really know much people here"

"What about the guys I introduced you earlier?"

"I prefer not to return there"

"You hate them"

"What? No. They're cool guys it just that … fucking hate them man. Show off"

"Yeah" he chuckled "Come on. I'll introduce you important people"

Letty laughed.

By one thirty pm Letty was still laughing with Ricky's drunks friends.

"Now you can't say u didn't have fun" Rick yelled through the loud music near Letty's ear.

"Right. Thanks for inviting me" Letty yelled back.

"No problem. I'll keep informed for the next parties. So now keep having fun and I'll go get my own" he said with a wink. He then made his way to a girl on the dancing floor. Letty turned to see the other guys that were writhing on the floor of laughter, she couldn't hold back her laugh either but decided it was enough.

She started walking through the room unconsciously looking for Dom, she stood on her tiptoe glaring over the people for he, a nearly guy who was passing by gave her a red cup and Letty hold it.

"You shouldn't drink that" Dom's deep voice called behind her "Ready to go?" He said once she turned to looked at him.

"Sure" she didn't even yelled and her voice was barely audible.

Walking toward the exited Dom gave Letty's red cup to another girl he was passing by, don't even bother to looked at her. They made the way to where the brightly red car was parked in silence, but it wasn't awkward.

A 'click' broke the silence when Dom unlocked the car, letting her in.

"I'm guessing Mia invited you to the BQ tomorrow" he asked once he started the car.

"Yes she did"

"And?"

"And … what?"

"You're going right?"

"Probably. Yeah"

"For some weird reason dad likes you, so I guess he'll be glad"

"For some weird reason!? Why is it weird that he likes me? I'm a really nice person" she turned in her seat to look at him.

"Oh yeah! You really are a nice person" he said with sarcasm "When we meet, you yelled at me on my OWN house!"

"That's because you were being an asshole! You still being one!" Dom turned his head to look at her. For long heartbeats "Stop it! You making me nervous! Turn to look the road"

"So I'm making you nervous" Dom said when he finally turned to the road again.

"Cause we could crush!"

"Yes sure" She rolled her eyes "So, I'll pick you up at nine thirty"

"For what!?"

"Church"

"I am wondering what make you think that I'm the kind of girl who goes to church"

"It definitely wasn't your mouth" he smirked "Unless you want to have lunch tomorrow you'll have to go to church" by the confused look Letty had in her face he continue "Dads rules. No church, no BQ" She huffed.

"Whatever" Letty jumped out of the car once he stopped in front of her dads house.

"So be ready!" He yelled when she was half the way through her driveway "Won't get sleep" she turned and gave him a look of her middle finger. Dom chuckled.

Letty slowly opened her front door, with silence footsteps entered the house and closed the door. She saw a brightly light at the end of the hallway "fuck." She muttered to herself and carefully moved for the stairs.

"No creas que no te eh escuchado" **Do not think i haven't Heard you.** Her father said.

"Fuck" she muttered again and turned to saw his dad approaching her "Sorry. I thought you were sleeping"

"I bet"

"I'm so sorry I was just … Don't send me back to mama" She begged.

"Look I don't want an explanation, just need to know this won't happen again and if you want to go to a party just tell me before I freak out"

"¿Hablas encerio?" **For real?** He nodded.

"I'd rather you to tell me tan you to sneak out"

"Og God, I love you so much" she jumped to hug him.

"I love you too. Right, right I get it let me go now"

"Oh yes, sorry" she let him go "I have to go to sleep now, cause I'm gonna wake up really early tomorrow" She started running upstairs.

"Wait. Where you going?" He yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"To church"

 **XXX**

Letty's alarm clock sound at 8:30 exactly but she ignored it and continue sleeping until nine o'clock when she jumped off the bed running for the shower.

Dom had said he was coming to pick her up at nine thirty and given to the proximity of their homes he could not be late.

She quickly distributed the shampoo in her hair and then washed it off. She dried with her towel and put her underwear on. After ten minutes of deciding what was right to wear for church she choose white jeans and a blue light flowery top, thanking her mom to had buy it when she didn't want to.

She let her hair to dry naturally after brushing it and put black shoes.

"Morning" she said to her dad who was eating breakfast.

He turned in his chair to looked at her "Morning. Where you going?" He asked when he saw how clean up she was.

"I told you yesterday. To church" she said biting an apple.

"I thought you were joking"

"Mr. Toretto invited me and I was thinking of ask him for a job on his garage"

"You're going to church cause you want the job. All right, you never mentioned you wanted a job"

"I want a job"

"Okay, you should ask Tony for one"

"Why I didn't think about dad, that's totally what I'm going to do" she chuckled.

"You're not going to have breakfast?"

"I am eating an apple"

"I mean a real breackfast"

"Nah, I'm already late"

"Want me to drive you?"

"No its okay, Mia's brother said he was going to give me a ride"

"Oh really? The bald one?"

"Does she has another?" She asked

"Yeah, isn't she? The ginger"

"Nah, that's not her brother"

"Oh" he continue eating his breakfast.

Letty's stomach became small when she heard the horn of Dom's car.

"I think is for you" her father told her "You should be going, you don't want to be late for church, are you?"

"Yeah. I should" But her legs were afraid of walk.

* * *

i'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm on my week of exams and it has been really stressful. I also on my last semester of English (language) and need to do my service of 25 hours!

i really appreciate your support, i never thought this will be successful.

Review!


	5. Xxxxx

_**XXXX**_ _._

 _Because I'm crazy, baby_

 _I need you to come here and save me_

 _I'm your little Scarlet starlet_

 _Singin' in the garden_

 _Kiss me on my open mouth_

 _Ready for you_

* * *

Antony Toretto shot a glare over to his kids when they took place in the seats of the first line in church, Mia smiled greeting his father and seat next to him, Letty also smiling to Mr. Toretto, place herself next to Mia and Dom sat at the end of the line not even looking at his father direction.

After a minutes all raised and people started shaking hands with each other, Tony also kissed both girls in the cheeks, he approached Dom took his hand and squeezed hard,hugged him and discreetly lean to his ear smiling.

"Don't you think that smart. You were late"

Dom pretend his father said something funny and laugh "It was all Mia's fault"

"Yeah I bet" he said leaning back again and returned to his seat only believing half of his words.

When the priest announced they could leave Mia and Letty started talking in the garden of the church while waiting for Tony who was greeting all his neighbors and friends.

"Sup bro!" Vince slapped Doms back hard. All around looked at him weirdly and hushed. Vince just didn't give it importance.

"Nothing much. You're here since it started?"

"Do I look like I want to lose lunch? Are you insane?"

"Damn. I felt asleep Mia lasted centuries and I had to pick up Letty"

"Sounds like someone won't get feed today" Vince sing-joked.

"This ain't funny"

"Seriously is not. Is the worst you can do to a growing man"

"It is actually the worst someone can do to you, growing or not huh"

"For sure. If someday I'd make something awful to you, you know how to kill me" Vince said distracted "There are the girls. Yo Mia, Letty!" He jogged to were the girls were.

Dom huffed and had nothing to do but to follow him.

"I heard you were joining us today but never really think you'll made it. Hey baby girl"

"Hello Vince" Mia answered.

"Well thinks change" Letty answered now "And I heard the Toretto's BQ was unspeakable"

"That's for damn sure" Vince and Mia said in the same time. Vince smirked and Mia dropped her gaze to the floor feeling awkward. Letty chuckled.

"So Mia how was school yesterday?" V said putting his arm in her shoulders turning their backs.

"That's the only reason you came today?" Dom asked Letty.

"Yeah, pretty much"

"And why I don't believe you?" He smirked.

"I also wanted to hang with Mia" Dom glared at her "Okay, and I want to ask your dad for a job"

"At the café with Mia?"

"No at the garage"

"What?" Dom laughed "Really?" And he stopped.

"Yeah, why is that hard to believe?" Letty suddenly felt offended.

Here we go again. It happened all the time when she mentioned her passion for engines of fast cars.

"Well cause you don't … You don't, You actually do look like"

"Like what?"

"Like to be kidding"

"So tell me big boy,how does a chick has to look like to you for her to fit in the hard work image?" Letty said all brutally but keeping her voice low, Dom opened his mouth to replied but Letty cut him off "To have a Dick"

"Woah, let's keep it cool" Tony said tapping her shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just that your son push me to the edge"

"I am fully aware that my son can be a jerk sometimes. Mia! Vince! Ready to go!" Dom signed and turned away. Mia jumped from her seat enthusiastically and made her way to her dad and new friend in tiny skips while Vince made it to Dom's side.

Both girls now riding back home with Tony letting Dom by himself. They arrived home with Vince not so after them, making sure everything was ready, the boys preparing the grill while the girls leave the house with salad and pasta. Following a younger boy carried a big bottle of coke and glasses that were falling from his hands, Mia quickly run to help him with them and Leon was placing chairs around the table.

"All right kids, take place" Tony yelled to catch all attention.

Tony sat at the head of the table and Dom at the other extreme across his father, to the side of the table Vince and Leon, at the other side Letty and Mia next to Jesse.

"Since Letty doesn't know the rules, who would like to tell her?"

"Oh, oh I, I do" Mia raised her hand in an attempt to grab their attention.

Tony nodded and made a sign with his hand for her to proceed.

"We do not eat until the table is blessed. Whoever that dare to grab something before is the one who will say grace" Mia speak loud for everyone to hear as if she were giving a speech to her classmates "The boys often fight for who's the last in grab and Vince usually is the firs in give up" now Mia was saying in a playful voice.

"You can't blame a man who is hungry!" Vince shrugged "Now who's blessing?" He said carving his hands together"

"Wanna go first" Leon asked to Vince "Be my guest"

"Actually I was thinking Letty could go first. What you say girl?"

"Not really"

"All right, all right. I'd go first this time but I want you all to say something after me, we'll go like a circle" Tony said and everyone nodded "Dear Lord that you are in heaven, we give you thanks for the food you're allowing to us today"

"And for friendship" Mia says now.

" For work" Jesse add.

"For Family" Dom's deep voice said.

"For money" Vince replied.

"For one more day of life" Leon commented.

"And for health" Letty concluded.

"Amen" Tony opened his eyes and straighten "Amen" everyone else said.

 **XXX**

"I really don't know what her problem is. She's been moddy all week"

"Maybe she is stress for the exams, besides didn't her boyfriend broke up with her last week?" Letty commented still glaring at her magazine.

"Yeah. It must be that" Mia said glaring up from her own magazine to look at her friend.

"Soo girls! What are we talking about?" Vince entered the lounge and sat between the girls in the sofa.

"None of your business" Mia hissed.

"Hey girl no reason to be mean with the old coyote" Leon tapped his friend shoulder.

"She's always mean at him" Jesse commented from his seat.

"Whatever man. You know what they say. There's a thin line between hate and love"

"You wish Vince!" Mia rolled her eyes and all Letty could do was laugh.

"That's what you say now baby girl" And with that Letty laughed harder with the rest of the boys joining her.

"So confident" Letty said between laughs.

"Hey Let! You heard about next week party?" Leon asked her.

"Yep"

"You're going"

"Yep. This time not alone though"

"Who're you going with?" Dom asked while falling into the armchair.

"Mia"

"Mia. As like my little sister Mia?" Letty nodded "Oh no way"

"Oh yes way" both girls replied at the same time.

"Hell no Mia. There's no way Dad's allowing you to go"

"According to dad, I will"

"What the hell did you say to make him agree?" Dom growled.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, get over it" Mia growled too and the guys make funny noises making fun of Dom.

"That's bullshit"

* * *

 _So, is Letty being a bad influence on Mia? Of course yes._

 _Review! xx_


	6. Chapter 6

**XXX**.

 _My old man is a tough man_  
 _But he got a soul as sweet as blood-red jam_  
 _And he shows me, he knows me,_  
 _Every inch of my tar black soul_

Letty was a wild girl. That's how her old friends in Puerto Rico described her.

She was not a needy girl, she was strong, straight on her thoughts and she definitely love to have fun. She was not afraid of taking risks and that was one of the reasons she has more boys friends than girls. She got along quickly with them cause she basically was one of them.

Messy , misaligned, big sarcastic mouth.

Girls never really comprehend her way to be. So technically she has never had a girl as a friend, cause her mom doesn't count. That made officially Mia her first girlfriend.

And Mia was more than happy for that.

But she also was her first and only friend in L.A and they were about to get wild. No matter what Dom says.

"So this guy, Scott asked me out a couple of times, but i never really liked him. Besides Dom would have never allow it" After school both girls chilled in the lounge, it was already Friday and have just finished eating pizza. Letty was lying in the sofa browsing a magazine she found on top of the tv while Mia gave her some talk about something she wasn't really paying attention. "And then, there's this guy, he is a senior, and I think he is so hot. I had a crush on him. What about you Letty?"

"What about me with what?" Letty replied flicking through another page. With a disinterested voice.

"Who do you think is hot?" Mia changed place in the armchair putting her elbows in the arms of the chair and her hands resting in her cheeks.

Letty raised her eyes at Mia glaring for a couple of seconds.

"I just got here. I barely know you" and she lowered her eyes back to the magazine.

"You don't need to know anyone. It just take a look"

"There's a lot of hot guys in LA"

"Right, then why don't you tell me about the guys in Puerto Rico"

"All right" Letty sat straight and left the magazine on the table next to the empty pizza box "I used to have a crush on one of my cousin's friends. He was older and hot but he was gay"

"Oh i hate that, why they're all gay"

"Anyway, i had never been on a serious relationship"

"But you have had boyfriends, right?"

"Like I said, nothing serious" She leaned for the magazine but left it there when she suddenly remembered something "You know I probably shouldn't tell you this but"

"What? What?!" Mia got up and sat in the sofa really near Letty "I promise I won't tell"

"This doesn't count cause i was a little child but before leaving for Puerto Rico i used to have a crush on your brother"

"What? Oh my god"

"Shshshsh" Letty hissed.

"I just would never thought!" Mia jumped sitting in her knees "You liking him"

"She liking who?" Dom was awake by his hungry stomach and headed downstairs where he met the two new friends and couldn't avoid asking who they were talking about.

"No one" Letty rushed and Dom approached them by the back of the couch.

"She likes Vince" Mia suddenly dropped it and looked back to her friend.

'What the hell' Letty mouthed.

'I'm sorry' Mia mouthed back.

"You like Vince?" Dom asked incredulous but with calm voice "How's that?"

"Well no. It was a stupid little kid thing"

He saw how uncomfortable she was and leave it for the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Letty asked once they were alone again.

"I'm so sorry, i got nervous"

"It wasn't like he was interrogating you"

"Hey at least I didn't say his name"

"But Vince is as bad as ..." Letty lowered her voice when she remembered Dom could still hear them in the kitchen "You know who"

"He is not gonna know"

"I get it now!" Letty said in an accusing voice "You said it cause you want Vince off your back"

"Thats not true. I don't even..." Mia was interrupted by Letty.

"He is mad about you. You clearly not interest but are to kind to cut him off. You want me to deal with YOUR problem"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she quickly stood and run upstairs "Come on! We still need to decide what we gonna wear tomorrow!"

Letty just sighed and followed.

 **XXX**

By Saturday morning Tony and Dom had agreed that Dom would be driving the girls to the party.

He have been invited a week before but was not really looking forward to go. High school parties were filling more and more with stupid immature teenagers and Dom was hitting a mature age.

Now he was going yes or yes to keep an eye on her too young for those parties sister. And her little friend too.

He headed to shower a half hour after Mia went out. He knew Mia may take a lot time getting ready like she always has so he take his time and even with a low pace he finished first.

He laid in bed watching television and almost lost the time when Mia knock fiercely in his door "Hurry up Dom, we're gonna be late"

He didn't answer but got up the bed lazily.

"Alright let's go" he said once downstairs "Where's Letty?"

"In her house. Probably in the party already. Can we go now?"

"I thought she was coming with us"

"Well you didn't say"

"We're going the same way, you two should've guessed. Whatever get in the car"

It was a very casual party and while Mia wore a cute sun dress Letty chose high waist shorts and a loose white crop top with tennis vans and both look better than any other female there.

"Hey Let" Mia tap on Letty's shoulder who was talking with a guy of her group.

"Hey there I thought you weren't coming" she turned around and both girls started walking through the party leaving the guy behind without a word.

"Got an inconvenient with my outfit" Letty noticed since she wasn't wearing the same outfit she had pick up the day before.

"What made you change your mind?"

Dom watched them go until they disappeared through the front door and headed his way to the guys.

"I don't know. I just like the dress better"

"Yeah, it's pretty" Letty gave a quick glare to her outfit not paying much attention.

"I know right! You can borrow it anytime"

"No that pretty"

"Hey there's Sarah from my english class. Oh and Matt with his hot friends. Shit there even seniors!" Mia said turning her head to all sides watching all the people "I guess it was true that everyone comes to this parties"

They spent the night with Mia introducing some of her friends to Letty, and making small talk with some of the guys that came near them, they also danced when the crowd went wild along the DJ.

After a long time Letty made her way out the dance floor to the kitchen tying her hair in tall ponytail to avoid the heat.

She was preparing herself a drink when saw someone in the doorway.

"Hey Let"

"Hey" she glared up at him.

"Having fun?"

She smiled "Yeah" leaned on the counter drinking from her red cup.

"Wanna go outside for air? You look a bit suffocated" she was sweating and her cheeks were red.

"Yeah, that might be good"

"Hows school going?" He asked her while leaning in the outside wall "Heard you hit a girl the first day"

"I didn't hit her. I just... Pulled her hair really hard and, flung her to the floor"

He laughed "The good thing is that you didn't hit her" he teased.

"I can't stand her"

"What she did?"

"She's talking shit about" she sighed "She said Mia and i are into each other. Which I don't get a fuck but she keeps telling lies and i just want to punch her in the face so hard"

"Just ignore her. If people decide to believe her it's their problem. My mom used to say that the ones that talk the shittiest about you are the ones that secretly envy you"

"Nice" she laughed "The worst part is that if i touch her again they will expel me and even though i'll love that I promised my dad i'd behave. It's hard to be a good person when everyone is so fucking stupid"

"Maybe you should talk to him. I know if you explain it he'll understand"

"Maybe. But the semester already start and it's going to be hard to find a school that accepts me"

"Wait for the next semester. Just three months more for December. The school Dom and I studied it's awesome you should try there"

"Why Dom didn't studied in the same Mia is?"

"Are you kidding me? We wouldn't get through it even if we want to"

"How's Leon there anyway?" Both laughed.

"His stepbrother has some serious disorder and put him there to keep him watch. And well Leon's the there to support him"

"Oh"

They stay there in comfortable silence until Vince talked again.

"You know how to drive?" She glared up to him.

"Yeah. Kind of"

"Wanna race?" A little smile play in her mouth.

"I dont have a car man"

"I got Leons keys"

"Let's do this" her body shaking with excitement.

The streets were deserted for the late it was so it made it easier for them.

"Alright Let. When the lights turn green will do it. The next traffic light is exactly a quarter mile" Vince explain it through his passenger window "Ready?"

She didn't answer but sat straight squeezing the wheel.

'Ready then' he muttered to himself smiling.

Light turned green.

And both hit the gas hard, adrenaline shaking their whole bodies. Vince was first but she didn't care, she was feeling amazing. Her feet hitting the pedal harder with every second that pass.

They made it to the next traffic light. Vince had win and she was still squeezing the wheel hard breathing heavily by her mouth.

"That was amazing!" She said slamming the car's door. They we back to the party house.

"Yeah. Have you ever race before?"

"Never. I mean i barely know how to drive" Vince made a confused face while both were leaning against the cars "Once we stoled my aunt car but that was the only time I actually drove not to mention race"

"Well, you were pretty good for your first race"

"Thanks"

She can't remembered when Vince got that near her but suddenly he was inches away from her face, ready to kiss her and she was ready to kiss him too.

"What you're doing?" Letty spoke inches away from his lips "Did Dom tell you about,"

"He may have mentioned it"

"God, Vince it was not true. I mean it happened when i was 10. It's totally over now"

"Yeah" he scratched the back of his head "I just think you're a really cool girl and when Dom told me about how you could feel I thought it might be a good idea to try something. Can we forget it? I think we're better as friends"

"It's totally forgotten" she smiled at him.

"You know Letty, you never really told me how you crushed on _him_ " Mia asked in the back of Dom's car.

They were really tired and were falling asleep when Mia talked in a lazy whisper.

"He probably doesn't remember. They used to ride bikes down my street and i decided i wanted a bike too, but i was so frustrated cause I didn't know how to ride it, after several tries and falls, he came to me and help me stand. He taught me how to ride bikes" Letty said in the same lazy whisper.

But Dom heard. And he does remember but Letty may be confused cause it wasn't Vince who help her stand that Christmas morning. It was him.


End file.
